The present disclosure relates to a controller and a control method for controlling the fuel injection timing of an internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine includes a direct injection valve that injects fuel into a combustion chamber and a lubrication device that discharges lubricant toward the rear surface of a piston.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-48178 describes an example of a controller for limiting the amount of advancement at a timing at which the direct injection device starts injecting fuel when the temperature of coolant (coolant temperature) in the internal combustion engine is less than or equal to a threshold value. Based on the coolant temperature and a lubricant temperature, which is the temperature of lubricant, the controller sets the limit value of advancement.
Further, some lubrication devices discharge lubricant in the internal combustion engine toward the piston.